Saldri Seava
Princess Saldri Seava the Third is a member of the Royal Family of South Ashfall Island. Loud, friendly and carefree, Saldri has a knack for taking everything in her stride and drinking liberally. After being rescued by the Star-Cleavers, she has joined them on their travels. Description The beautiful Princess Saldri is a young woman with striking white hair, tipped with blue. She is seen most often in a tidy green dress. Despite her noble heritage, she also an accomplished Sorceress, something that runs in her Royal bloodline. Her bloodline also makes her not quite ''human, having described herself has having somewhat blubbery skin. Personality Loud, expressive and carefree, Saldri treats life as her playground, remaining joyous and playful even in dire circumstances. At her age she is reluctant to live up to the responsibilities of her Royal heritage, even treating her kidnap and rescue as opportunities to live a different life. Partial to drinking past the point she can handle, she is also very friendly, warming to the Star-Cleavers quickly. However, when her guise slips, she has also shown she is capable of great compassion and bravery when the time calls. History Born to Kurma and Leana Seava of South Ashfall Island, Saldri has lead a comfortable life. Her magical abilities meant that even in times of danger growing up, she was able to defend herself. In his attempts to stall the Star-Cleavers, Draven Nosk had Atum organise the Princess' kidnapping, pulled off by Pirates with a flying ship. The Star-Cleavers intercepted the Ship and unexpectedly rescued the Princess, who was grateful to be out of the crate she was locked in. She travelled with them, as they planned to take her back to her homeland after they finished their mission to travel to the Nameless Isle. Upon their return to South Ashfall Island, they discovered Atum was attacking the Citadel, along with summoned Demons that were terrorising the populace. Joined by Saldri's parents who they met on the way, they all found themselves transported to the hellish land Austri. After return, Saldri was allowed by her father to continue journeying with the Star-Cleavers, on the condition that she should return once the battle was over. Saldri, sad to leave her new friends to a life she was born into but did not want, finally left to return home, delivered by the Pirates who originally organised her kidnapping. Relationships Due to her fun-loving personality, Saldri was accepted warmly by the Star-Cleavers, becoming close friends with Resmi. Glade and Pyrria, being more serious, did not take so well to the Princess. Over time, she managed to become closer on a more personal level to her new friends. She also knew of Resmi's eventual love for her, but was unable to reciprocate, possibly due to either her Royal duties or simply not feeling the same way for her. She is also close to her parents, the King and Queen. However, she is reluctant to live up to the life promised to her as a member of the Royal family. Trivia *Strangely, parents ''both ''share the Aquatic Bloodline of the Royal Family, her mother even having the trademark hair of her bloodline. This is because they are Second Cousins. Quotes ''"Oh, hey, you must be my rescuers. I am Princess Saldri the Third of the South Ashfall Isle Monarchy, second in line for the throne." "I better get a drink then." Category:Characters Category:Star Cleavers